Ask Me To Stay
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Tim Riggins knew Coach Taylor had changed his life made him a better man. Could the coach's pretty little niece do the same?


Kori Taylor sat on the hood of her 1953 ford pick up filing her nails when she saw him. "Who is that?" she asked her cousin Julie. Nodding over at the boy clad in ripped up jeans and a sleeveless Dillon panthers t-shirt a ball cap turned backwards on his head covering his mop of unruly dark hair. "Tim Riggins don't go there ok dad will kill you and I need someone to keep me company for the summer."

"Um well that's just a shame because I don't believe they make them like that anymore." Julie Laughed.

"You are so bad…"

"Oh come on Jules like you haven't noticed that positively fine piece of ass!"

"Ok your right I'm a goody two shoes but I'm not dead…"

Tim was used to people staring him down looking him over he was after all a legend in Dillon Texas and he knew women of all ages found him attractive inviting and he used it to get what he wanted most times . He looked over tossing his signature grin at the coach's niece.

"hi." he said quietly "Hi" she said brightly smiling at him and nearly knocked him on his ass. It made him think twice about using his charm so mercilessly on the women of Dillon… if he did to them what she had just so easily done to him he should feel guilty it wasn't eagerness in her tone just confidence. He watched as she licked at the ice cream cone Julie had just handed her almost daring him to take their flirtation further with her not all innocent almost overtly sexual innuendo. He walked away thinking he'd like to find himself a girl like her.

Try as she might Kori couldn't get the Riggins boy outta her head.

A few days later Tim saw her trying to open the door of the grocery store with her back. "Here let me help you with those." he took the bags from her. "I'm Tim Riggins by the way I've seen you around town…"

"Kori Taylor…"

"You need a ride?"

"Aunt Tami was supposed to pick me up she's getting her hair done across the street but…you seem like a nice enough guy so sure why not!"

The conversation flowed easily from on topic to the next and when he pulled up to the Taylor home he was sad their time was over.

"Can I take you out Friday night?"

"Sure I like talking to you…see ya round Tim thanks for the ride…"

"I'll carry your stuff in for you."

"Ok…"

Julie watched as Kori and Tim said goodbye there certainly was sparks what riggins didn't know was that as he checked out the pretty blue eyed brunette was he was going to be dealing a slightly book wormish female version of himself. Julie sure hoped he liked the fall…and the conversation yet to be had with her dad. After the door clicked quietly shut behind Tim Riggins…

"Thought I told you to leave that one alone?" Julie teased

"Since when do I play by anyone's rules?"

"Okay so you have a point but dad is going to flip!"

"Aww Julie leave Uncle Eric to me….possibly the only person who can work him better than me is Aunt Tami!"

Friday night…

"You're going out with who?" Eric stood with his hands on his hips

"Tim Riggins…Jules you seen my flip flops?"

"In my room I'll get them…"

"Why are you going out with him?"

"Um let see he's cute and he asked me too."

"Ha ha cute Kori Tim Riggins isn't the kinda kid I want you seeing…"

"So you've trusted him all these years on your field just not with me don't think that's a tad hypocritical Uncle E?"

"Honey Tim changed a lot since we first got here and you know it he's not the same kid he was." Tami put in on Kori's behalf Kori shot her aunt a grateful smile.

"Uncle Eric I get that you feel its your duty to be my dad since I don't have one and I love you for it really I do…its just one date and I'm sorry but the matt Saracens of the world just don't do it for me… no offense Jules…" Kori grinned

"None taken…I get your Tim attraction he's you with testicles!" Julie smirked

"Julie Marie!" Eric barked Kori laughed slipping her flip flops on and there was a knock at the door.

"Wear your cardigan if you get cold the dress is cute don't pay attention to your uncle" Tami said referring to her multicolored paisley print sun dress.

"Have fun!" Tami kissed her cheek "be home by midnight Kori Jo…" Eric finished accepting defeat. "Ok love you!" she kissed his cheek and was out the door.

Kori almost literally sprang out the door and to Tim's truck "You don't wanna deal my uncle right now trust me!" she flashed him a smile and hopped in.

As they entered Applebee's tyra Collette's head looked like it might pop off out of sheer shock. Tim Riggins didn't date especially the coach's niece who was in town for the summer. Tim Riggins didn't have summer romances what was he doing? Tyra had no feelings left over for Tim but she had met Kori Taylor the girl was sweet funny smart and wild. She was Lyla Garrity with an edge. Tyra smiled and stepped forward to seat them. "Hi y'all" Tyra greeted. "Collette" Tim nodded. "Tyra how's your night going?" Kori asked as they were seated "Other than a trucker grabbing my ass just fine what can I get ya to drink?"

"A coke… just charge him extra for the ass grab tell him apple bees includes your tips in the ticket…" Kori said straight faced Tyra laughed Tim smirked "I'm going to like this summer with you girl." tyra said.

"Tim to drink?" tyra asked

"Same as the lady…" tyra left them to peruse their menus.

"Alright Tim what gives…I you know didn't ask me out just to piss off the coach your done playing for him full ride to San An Tone U right? Besides if you wanted piss Eric off you'd of had the cohonezes to go for Julie… I can feel it the no one tells me no 'tude Rollin' right off ya… but you've looked about ready to jump outta your skin since I got in the truck so I'm just curious…"

"You cut right to the chase don't ya."

"I'm not really a beat around the bush kinda girl…makes my life less complicated if I'm honest and straight forward…" Tyra walked back over with their drinks. She set the drinks in front of them "Ok ready to order?"

"Sure nachos for me." Kori stated fiddling with her bracelet.

"I'll have a burger.' Tim said "Okay be back." tyra went to putt their order in/

"To answer your question I don't date much I just… kinda do my own thing…"

"Which means you didn't think you could away with just sleeping with the coach's niece…"

"Oh I could probably will…don't under estimate me… but in all honesty…since we're being honest here… you draw me in."

"Well you have a certain pull yourself Riggins." she smiled

"Good to know…" a smile tugged at his lips. Tyra brought their food.

"So Dillon isn't exactly one of those summer hot spots what ya doing here?"

"Julie asked me and I like hanging with her I fit with them…" she bit into a nacho.

"Most people find solace with the Taylor's." his eyebrows quirked as he said and lavished his concentration on putting the proper amount of mustard on his burger.

"So your mom lets you do whatever you want?"

"Basically she's what my grandma calls flighty…she goes through her maternal phases but then she's on to the next thing last I heard she was working on a communal farm and my dad is non-existent in my life…I stay with my grandma mostly but she knows I'm safe with Uncle E so I'm here for now anyways…"

"Our lives sound pretty similar it's just me and my brother…" they continued talking and eating tyra watched them slyly texting Julie

*Oh my god Jules they are so cute…bout time Riggs got over Lyla*

*really what's body language saying*

*She's the touchy feely type…keeps finding ways to touch him he looks nervous even from here*

*aww*

They finished their food and paid he held her hand as he walked her to his truck. "Wanna go for a drive?"

"Sure…" they drove for awhile before ending up at the lake.

"I like it here it's peaceful at night …"

"It is I forget sometimes…" they where quiet for awhile. Kori knew she was going to fall fast hard she could be silent with him and be perfectly comfortable that did happen for her often. Tim had turned on the local Texas country station. Turning it up slightly he sang along with Ask Me To Stay by The Casey Donahue Band. "Love that song." She whispered.

"Me too they are having a music festival at the stockyards in Dallas we should go …"

"Yeah that would be fun we could take Jules loosen her up a bit…" Tim smiled at Kori's statement. "Aw Taylor can let go and party when she wants…"

"Yea well it usually takes me two weeks of the summer to get her drunk good and proper a lot is expected of her from a lot of people…me I'm the one person who doesn't expect or want anything from her…"

"And she's the one who expects you to be better than you are right?"

"Um hmm very observant…you have that with anyone?"

"Just Lyla… but that fell apart."

"Maybe it was supposed too…you where definitely destined for better than the town princess call it a hunch…"

They talked about anything and everything for hours and when he walked her

To her door at 11:45 he kissed the back of her hand that was entwined in his. "This is where I leave you but first…" he leaned in to kiss her. "We're being watched wanna give them a show?" he whispered she nodded. He pressed his lips to hers gently she kissed him back a little more firmly. She was surprised at how soft his lips where and how gentle he was with his kiss shocked her she thought he'd be more aggressive. He broke away you and Julie wanna go to the lake with me? My best friend is coming into town with his girl and his kid."

"Yeah ok night Tim I had a good time…"

"Me too night Kori." she watched him bound off and drive away she turned looking in the window where her family was spying she smiled biting her lip she rolled her eyes. With Tim Riggins and her crazy family it was going to be a fun summer in Dillon.

* * *

AN: Ok guys this my first time in this fandom if you would like more please review. Also the song mentioned in this chapter is real so go check out their myspace: .com/caseydonahueband or you can listen to the radio station I love and used as inspiration for this storyand click listen live… as always I own nothing but Kori everything else belongs to NBC disclaimer applies hope you liked it!- Meghan


End file.
